Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr
Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr is Zs'Skayr's headquarters on Anur Transyl. It is guarded by Mutant Pumpkins. Appearance It is a large castle and is surrounded by various spikes. The main building has four spikes and pink windows on top. There are some gaps between the spikes. The entrance can be found in the main building, guarded by Mutant Pumpkins. At the front of the castle there is a wide entrance which has a half round-shaped staircase made of cracked stone. There are two small bastions on both sides of it. The gate is made of peak shaped rocks. When the gate is closed, it have the impression of an animal's jaw. The hallway's ceiling has lines of golden chandeliers and its walls have lines of pink windows. At the end of the hallway there are three tunnels which all lead to a different direction. There are dozens of rooms in the castle. One of the most notable one is the room which was based on M. C. Escher's Relativity named lithgraph print. One of the many corridors Zs'Skayr's nieces can be seen. At the end of the main corridor there is a wide mirror. The mirror makes the passers-by look like the native species on Anur Transyl. However, if someone is considered to be ugly by human manners the mirror doesn't change his/her reflection. The reflections can come out of the mirror and attack the passers-by. These copies are strong but can be easily broken in any type of combat. After all the copies are defeated the mirror breaks and unveils the laboratory. In the middle of the laboratory, a resurrecting machine can be found. Zs'Skayr used the Alpha Rune's power to bring back Lord Transyl to life. In each side of the room, there are five-five pods which contain Vladat corpses. The pods and the resurrecting machine is powered by pink electricity. CHS (159).png|The guards CHS (230).png|The entrance CHS (243).png|Zs'Gate and the hallway CHS (251).png|The tunnels CHS (258).png|Staircase room CHS (267).png|The mirror CHS (331).png|The mirror broken CHS (335).png|The laboratory VSB (439).png|Light Fusion History In Charmed, I'm Sure Ben, Rook, Hobble and Charmcaster tried to find the Alpha Rune which was taken by Zs'Skayr. They also fought against the Mutant Pumpkins. In The Vampire Strikes Back, the castle had a major damage after Whampire crashed with the Lovely Duck to the wall. The pods were destroyed by Hobble. After Atomix burned Zs'Skayr's to ashes he left a light fusion in the laboratory in case he ever comes back. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, the castle was the site of the last round of Charles Zenith's game show "The Most Delicious Game". There, the final four competitors (Kai Green, Ester, Looma Red Wind, and Attea) had to race to the front gate of the castle to win. Looma and Attea were both eliminated before they could reach the castle and Kai and Ester ended up crossing the finish line at exactly the same time. Ben was allowed to choose one of them to be the winner and he ends up choosing Kai thinking Ester could use a vacation. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (first appearance) *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Category:Locations Category:Anur System